Koimonogatari
by Agent66
Summary: *Sequel* After the events of Yuku Sue Unmei, Donatello receives an urgent call for help. Can he set aside his feelings and help one whom he once loved?
1. Prologue

A/N: Many apologizes for the lateness in this. RL you know.

If some of you are reading "House Rules", you caught my announcement that HR and this story will be my last ones here on this site. My new site, located on my profile, will be the new site for any new or updated fics. No worries, I'll still be back to read all the awesome fics that I have enjoyed and am still reading, so no I'm not dropping off the face of the Earth LOL.

For now, please enjoy this, the sequel to Yuku Sue Unmei. If you haven't read it, please do as many things from that story will be referenced here. As always, thanks to all my awesome readers and everyone whose been reading and all that jazz. I hope you will all enjoy this and come check out the new site. And without further ado...

**DISCLAIMER**: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their characters are properties of Eastman, Laird, and Mirage Studios. All information within this fic were taken from various sites, including Google, Wikipedia, Yahoo Babel Fish, the Romaji Translator, 4Kids TV, Linguanaut, The English to Japanese Dictionary, About dot com, etc. I do not make claims to know the Japanese language; phrases, words, and sentences were constructed with careful research based on the sites listed above. Please notify me if there needs to be a change in grammar. I do not make any money from this fic; this is done for pure emotional comfort and entertainment purposes.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

In world history, the period of Japan known as 'Edo' held as much culture and reverence that the Renaissance and the West Wild held for many others of the world. What many of these people didn't know was that, in the universe, there are several alternate timelines that exists, otherwise known as 'parallel dimensions'.

These dimensions were results of decisions that had not been made or paths that had not been taken. There existed many of these dimensions, in which worlds of peoples and animals lived through a different time than that of which the current timeline relied upon. Many would be shocked to learn that there was a world in which Germany and Japan won World War II or a world in which extraterrestrial aliens had indeed crashed in a desert of Roswell, New Mexico and that they had made contact with the human race; there was also a world in which the American military's fright of these creatures cause a galactic war when that spaceship was not returned to its mother planet.

For this story, there is a world in which Japan never exited the Edo period, where anamorphic creatures were the norm here and they walked about as a human would on the streets of Earth. While this world exists in its own world and timeline, it is known to a select few outside of this realm; most notably by a world in which aliens did indeed land on Earth, but not in New Mexico and not in the 1950's; where creatures not of the human race roamed the streets in one of America's most popular and spectacular of cities.

This is a story in which these two worlds would once again intersect and speaks to the universal knowledge that love transcends all time and space.

But first, this story starts at the beginning…

* * *

Night in the lands of the dimension that some called Edo were usually quiet affairs, in which the sun started to go down, a breeze drifted through the air, families would sit down for dinner of gohan, misoshiru, samashimi or nimono, and perhaps snow pear if the children were very good. The men may sit around and discuss the world at large, from the daimyos of the neighboring han or even the shogun himself. If the company was good or a celebration was to occur, there may be a drink of sake.

Sometimes, as was this period, the evils of the lands got together to plan their evil deeds within the shadows. On this night, within a modest castle, stood a reptilian man; He stood well over six feet tall – if compared to a human male – and there were muscles within his scaly body, making him seem much larger and more intimidating. He wore a traditional black kimono, which upon the back was a large red dragon that breathed fire.

The being stood within his throne room, eagerly awaiting news that he longed to hear; within moments, his door opened and two neko ninjas entered, standing before him and bowing. "You bring news?" he asked, his voice deep and foreboding.

"The daimyo of the han to the north," one ninja spoke. "He has sent word that his daughter is of age and ready to marry."

The reptile nodded slowly. "Yes," he murmured. "I know that old fool. A year back he had done the same thing, but then suddenly stopped. Interesting that he should now begin his quest again to find a suitable mate. Very well. Gather one of my messengers; have them inform him of who I am and my status. As for you, discover why there so many months went by without further announcement."

"Yes, Lord Sekieki," the neko replied, each bowing to their master before taking their leave of him.

The reptile, this Lord Sekieki, stroked the underside of his scaly neck. Yes, very interesting that this daimyo had kept his daughter from marriage for a little over a year. Has she been sick? Had there been a scandal of some sort? Perhaps she had been courted and for whatever reason, that courtship did not last. While he certainly wasn't the sentimental type and he certainly didn't care what type of reason there could have been for the lapse, he was a cunning individual. He understood how to pray on the weaknesses of others in order to achieve his own goals.

Once he discovered this discrepancy, he would use it to his advantage. He would reassure the girl, show her that she was better off with him and not the cruel master that had tried to court her. Yes, he smiled to himself, he would be this girl's elder protector. And once in that position, he would take everything from her and her father.

* * *

Ito Roshi was of two minds – on one, he was a Daimyo for his lands; one whom his people found fair in ruling, but also determined not to let them or their lands fall into the hands of the evil Lord Hebi and ultimately, that of Lord Hikiji, whose conquests seem to lead him ever closer to trying to over throw the shogun. He had been a lord since his marriage to Mazuko Idonna, nearly twenty-two years ago. As a former samurai within the shogun's army, he understood the training and discipline that went into the militia and he took great pains that his own army could easily withstand anything that the snake Hebi could throw.

But…on the other, he was a father to a beautiful daughter, who was every bit like that of her departed mother. Never having sisters within his own family, raising a daughter, especially in the time when the girl needed her mother the most was extremely hard. His personal feelings on the matter were that his little girl was growing into a woman and while he could not stop that, he longed for the days when he was the most important thing in her life.

At this moment, Roshi felt as though he had somehow pushed his daughter away.

He wasn't as stupid or naïve as she thought him; he was quite aware that his decision on the matter of marriage had driven a wedge between them, but what exactly was he to do? It was his duty as daimyo to ensure his men, his people, and his lands did not fall into the hands of Hebi nor that of Hikiji and as his daughter and future queen, that duty needed to be first. But it didn't make the decision easy either.

Sighing, the lord opened the door to the observatory that had begun under his wife and then taken over by his daughter. Of course, this was where he would find her, standing by the window and looking out over the garden and looking up at the sky. This was where she would spend her time now and it was becoming a concern for him. He saw her slumped shoulders tighten, signaling that she was aware that he had come into the room behind her.

"I long for the days when you would run to me after I entered a room," he whispered, noting that she did not turn around to face him. Sighing, he decided that he may as well tell her what he had planned to, least she turn her anger on him again. "I wanted to tell you that I received word from Lord Sekieki," he said. "He will be arriving within the day to meet you."

If anything, her posture became even more closed off than it was when he had walked through the door.

"I will not tolerate this behavior, Dellandra," he said, sternly. "You will meet with him."

"And what other duty would you have me do, my lord?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Duty?" he whispered. "If anything, daughter, I would have you forgive me."

"Then let me make my own decision," she insisted, taking a few steps towards. "I don't want an _omiai_, Father. While it may be tradition for our people, it goes against everything in my heart."

Roshi shook his head. "It is infatuation," he sighed. "It may hurt now, but you will get over it."

"I will _never_ get over it!" she cried. "I love him and I will never stop!"

"You will learn to love another."

"Never."

"Dellandra," Roshi growled. "Think in realities. What can this kame give you?"

"You don't like him."

"On the contrary," he stated. "I find him very intelligent; but his world is not ours, his technology is highly advanced than ours. Now, by no means do I think you are intellectually inferior, hardly! However, his knowledge is best suited to a mate of _his_ world. You are a princess of Edo; your duties are to your people and your lands. He would have no use for our way of life, nor would you to his. You've seen his world, we both have, and it is beyond our scope of being and knowledge.

"This, this is where you belong, Joji. Yes, I was wrong to think that this…feeling would pass within a few days or weeks, but it is entering the fourth month and still you pine for him. He is a man, and as such, he has probably moved on from this."

"No," she whispered. "He would not."

"He has," he argued. "And do not think I am aware that he has taken advantage of you. Lords do not take lightly to a girl who has given herself to another."

"He did not 'take advantage' of me, as you so put it," Dell huffed. "Believe me, Otosan, it was mutual in every way and I gave of myself freely, as I will never give myself to any other."

"I will not listen to this," Roshi muttered, turning away from his child and heading for the door. "You are my daughter and therefore, still under my rule as a member of this court. It is my duty as daimyo to ensure that these lands and her people do not fall to our enemies and if I must see to it that we join with others in the country by marriage, then damn it, that is what I will do."

"Gomen nasai, Papa."

Roshi sighed, sadly. "As am I."

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

gohan - rice

misoshiru - miso soup

nimono - boiled foods

han - land

neko - cat

omiai - arranged marriage/meeting

kame - turtle

joji - baby (term of endearment)

otosan - father

gomen nasai - I'm sorry


	2. I

A/N: While I will miss everyone when I'm gone, I'm not gonna miss this site X|

Sorry for the delay. I was hoping to post this and House Rules at the same time, except I forgot to HR today! lol Hopefully tomorrow or later tonight.

* * *

恋物語

Koimonogatari

I

* * *

The lair that was home to four mutant turtles and one mutant rat was uncharacteristically quiet that evening. For Hamato Donatello, he was glad for it. He had holed himself up within his bedroom since training had ended earlier that morning and had pretty much stayed there throughout the day. And blessedly, no one had bothered him.

Oh, he had seen the shadows come and go, knew his brothers or father wondered if they should enter his sanctuary, if just to make sure he was still breathing and well enough alive. The first few times, it had been annoying to the point he made the effort to get up and make his appearance if just to grab a bag of chips from the kitchen.

That bag still lay, unopened, on his computer desk, the greenish color looking back at him as he stared at it. He made another sigh, looking away and at his computer monitor; that was the other thing about his day – his computer had remained off. While he normally kept it running 24/7, the last few days he just decided not to worry about bothering to turn it back on after the last major OS update. Why bother really.

Donatello was depressed and well aware of it. He had had these feelings before after all, though for varying reasons that were never the same. He occasionally had those 'melancholy blues' that one often goes to throughout certain seasons or when something is presented to them that they are unable to achieve. It was something that happened when the winter months came around and they were forced to stay mostly underground due to the cold; as children, it was disheartening to know that they would never be able to see shopping mall Santas – though at that age, they didn't realize the difference – and always worried if Santa would know how to get their presents to them.

As they grew older, the thoughts of being the first and last of their kind took a little more of a toll, but again, nothing that they couldn't really handle. If anything, Donnie thought his brothers all went through some sort of melancholy time at one point, but he wouldn't say they were depressed. No, by now, Donnie knew the difference.

The first time he had felt this was after the Triceratons had tried to take over Earth and the death of Professor Honeycutt. Going through that mind probe had been the worst thing he had probably ever gone through, well, at the time. Master Splinter had been wonderful, of course, in helping him master the nightmares that he kept having; however, there were things that he hadn't wanted to plague his teacher and father with, so he of course set out to look into it himself.

Out of his own sense of worth, Don had used that big brain of his to incorporate more medical learning within his repertoire. While they all knew basic first aid, with the various injuries they were likely to suffer, Don had slowly but surely began shifting his scientific biological lessons over to medicine of the physical and mental kinds. This had lead Donnie to discover that, at that time, he was not only depressed, but was highly likely to be suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome. He had all the signs and while meditation helped somewhat, he had ended up having April supply him with a bottle of anti-depressants.

The second time Don had felt that nothing really mattered was after he had his second mutation, thanks in part to Bishop's ill gotten alien attack. Thankfully, it didn't last long, just the duration of his rest period and then Leo had suggested they go and get some air and it seemed like he could feel life coming back to him. And of course, that's when they had gotten recruited by the Ninja Tribunal and by then, Donnie couldn't think about life and its meaning.

This time however, his depression was lasting longer than it ever had, going on for nearly four months.

But he couldn't help it. At the beginning of that time, Donnie was just coming out his third month as renewed bachelor, after his former girlfriend had broken off their relationship. He was understanding, of course. She was a princess; she had royal duties and loyalties to her people and her kingdom. He was just some mutated turtle who just happened to be smarter than the average mutated turtle. He understood – she needed to marry someone with royal blood, just as they did in the olden days, when keeping one's land was more important than keeping one's heart.

Donnie had loved that girl, loved her more than he ever could imagine you would love a girl; that was why he had gone to see her that day. He had gotten a ring, thanks to April, he had gotten the ring and he was going to propose, ask her to be his wife. And he had gotten the equivalent of a slap in the face. He tried not to blame her, as he knew it only her custom to follow the doctrines of her people, but he couldn't help but be angry. Was her royal patronage more important than the feelings they had for each other? Were duties more important than love? More important than him? That was all he could think about, all that occupied his mind. Sometimes, he wondered if he should've even bothered. What would've come out of something between them, really? They weren't normal human beings, at least he wasn't, and the probability of either he or his brothers actually being able to reproduce was untested and for all he knew, they were completely sterile.

And truly, wasn't that the whole point of reproduction? Sending out the seeds of your life to a new generation? Did he really want to bring another generation of mutated turtles into the world to be prosecuted? He had finally gotten to the point where he was glad Dellandra dropped him; after all, why did he want to be with some stuck up princess who was probably just using him until she could find another royal that would combine their lands or whatever. Besides, he was a genius! Science and technology had rarely let him down.

There was a reason he spent time around machines.

And then one month ago, a strange turtle from a strange world came stumbling into theirs; a strange being from another dimension, another time, who came to their time to prevent their deaths, or so he said. In the end, the truth was learned and the path was set.

His son. _His son_.

Even if he didn't exist in his own time period, somewhere Hamato Donatello had a son, a son with Dellandra. _Their son_. And then, in the blink of an eye, this young turtle with his mother's features and his eyes, was gone. His son was dead. A son that he himself would now never have with a wife he was never destined to marry.

What was so wrong with him that fate deemed it necessary to bring him down further than he already was?

Glancing at his alarm clock, he was shocked to learn he had been sitting in the exact same spot for nearly two hours. His mind was heavy and while he had already taken some of his anti-depressants, even he knew that taking any more so soon afterwards would cause some ill effects that he didn't want to bother his family about. However, he knew he wouldn't settle his mind by himself, so he decided to take a chance and venture out into the lair at large.

Master Splinter knew who it was before he even heard the tapping on his door. He always knew when one of his sons was troubled and while these last few weeks everyone had been troubled, he especially worried for his first youngest son. Donatello had such a gentleness about him and Splinter worried that these events had seemingly crushed his spirit. Not once had this genius son come to speak to him, though he made sure that his son knew that he was open to listen to him should he seek out his counsel.

It seemed he was finally ready.

"Enter," he said, not waiting for the customary knock. He had come out of his meditation as soon as he felt the presence at the door, but he still sat with eyes closed in a meditative stance. "I sensed your troubled spirit, my son," he whispered, hearing the sound as the turtle's knees hit the mat before him, awaiting his father's words.

"These last few days have been hard on us all, but most understandably on you. Niccolo will surely be missed, but you must not grieve forever."

"How could I possibly forget him, Father?"

The ninja master opened his eye to peer at his son. His heart nearly broke at the dishearten and broken look upon the turtle's face, one he hadn't seen since Professor Honeycutt's sacrifice at keeping the Federation and the Triceratons from open war. "I ask that you do not forget him, Donatello," he stated, kindly. "I could not and would not ask that of you. Only that you know Niccolo sacrificed himself so that you may live, that perhaps you would go on to things you never imagined."

The purple clad turtle shook his head sadly, unable to stop a small sob that escaped his mouth. "How am I supposed to do that?" he sniffed. "Nick is dead and Dell doesn't want me. Any life I imagine now is nothing without them in it. How can I possibly go on, Father? How am I supposed to go on when I've had a vision of a future that I'll never have?"

It was then Donatello broke down, the emotions he had been steadily holding on to for nearly five months, suddenly realizing at the enormity of his world now held. He had hit on the true meaning on his random statements – Nick had brought to him a glimpse of what his world could've been, or what his world had been in the dimension Nick came from. It was a thought, though fleeting, which he had envisioned while still together with Dell

It hurt Splinter to see his son this way, so saddened and broken by events. They had all suffered this loss greatly, but Niccolo was Donatello's son, regardless if it was in another dimension; Niccolo was family. The other three had lost their nephew, Splinter had lost his grandson, but Donatello…

His third son had lost so much more.

A sudden knock at his door alerted both father and son that someone wanted their attention. "Enter." The door opened to reveal Leonardo and a ringing phone.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master," he replied. "Donnie, your phone's been ringing for a few moments now. I…thought you might want to answer it." The elder turtle entered slowly, approaching his brother before placing a hand on his shoulder. He waited until Don was somewhat more composed before passing the ringing shell cell over to him, but not without giving his shoulder a squeeze and leaving without a word.

The brainy turtle flipped opened his phone, surprised to see the familiar face looking back at him. "Hello Donatello," she replied. "I…I hope this isn't a bad time."


End file.
